


King of the Court

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working through his dark past, Kageyama slowly starts to see a light at the end of the pain and anxiety that can only be coming from Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> for my bae, **kiddo**.

     Beads of sweat slid from Kageyama’s forehead and attached themselves to his eyebrows. The squeaking of sneakers rung in his ears, though he paid no attention to the irregular sounds. His eyes darted around the court like a hungry crow searching for a feast. In the corner of his eye, Kageyama witness the volleyball gliding up in the air towards him. Reaching out his hands, he could envision how the toss would be received, how the ace would score,  _how_   _he would win._

     A short breath was released from his mouth as Kageyama allowed the ball to fall and then roll perfectly into the palm of his hands. Not even a second was wasted after this. The ball was pushed up into the air once again, aiming straight behind him. A confident smirk formed on his lips as Kageyama turned his head slightly, ready for the winning point to be addressed.

     His eyes widened as he watched the ball crashed to the ground, bouncing a few times after the first impact. Kageyama’s brain couldn’t register what had went amiss. He had done everything perfectly and precisely. There had been no room for error.

     When he turned his head forward again, Kageyama was met with the disapproving looks of his middle school teammates. Their eyes locked with Kageyama’s for only a brief second before they turned their backs completely on him. The sound of his beating heart suddenly was too loud for Kageyama to ignore as he turned back to stare at the ball rolling out of the court and into the pit of darkness. It was then that his fears were soon realized.

     No one was there to receive his toss.

 

* * *

 

     The memory replayed over and over again in Kageyama’s mind like a broken CD that couldn’t be removed from the disk player. Heavy sighs escaped him as he continued tossing slowly to the two other players on his side of the net. Holding back was painfully crippling to his precision and Kageyama grimaced when once again, his trusty decoy was blocked from a spike.

     “Not again,” Holding either side of his head in his hands, Hinata groaned loudly. “I’ll get past you guys next time, I swear it!”

     His exclamation was met with many murmurs of encouragement, making Kageyama’s expression soften explicably. Even  _he_ couldn’t deny Hinata, the shorty who he had beaten a year ago, had many useful potential for improving his skills.

     “Haahh,” A sigh was heard from the other half of the court where a blonde was pushing his black outlined glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Come on  _King_ ,” The man pointed a sneer towards Kageyama, making him narrow his eyes in response to the wretched nickname. “How about using the King Toss?”

     Kageyama didn’t appreciate the man’s mocking tone. He responded with a death glare and a jerk of the head in the opposite direction. However, Hinata wasn’t as willing to let go of this uncovered technique.

     “I can win without that toss,” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

     The gym was silent but filled with sympathetic looks directed upon him. Kageyama felt disgusted. He could feel his stomach flipping and causing him to swallow more than what was considered natural. Most of all, he felt weak.  _Vulnerable._

     Only a few dumb phrases snapped Kageyama out of his trance. “Why does that matter?”

     Everyone’s attention was now on Hinata, who was wearing an expression of a person who was clearly not pleased with being downgraded.

     “Don’t think about what happened in the past!” Hinata screamed, clutching his shirt. “I don’t care what happened in middle school.  _I’m not them!_ ” He removed his gaze from the floor to stare directly at Kageyama. Hinata’s wild, orange curls blew gently in the wind flowing through the open doors of the gym, memorizing Kageyama in mere moments. Unaware of Kageyama’s internal shock, Hinata pointed directly at him, eyes glistening with determination. “I will gratefully receive any toss tossed to me!”

     “Are you an idiot?” As stunned as Kageyama was, the words slipped out before he had a chance to hold them in. Fortunately, no one seemed to have heard him, for they were too busy teasing Hinata was his reckless outbursts that sounded somewhat too much like a demanding confession.

_I will gratefully receive any toss tossed to me!_

     The words echoed relentlessly in Kageyama’s head and he ended up covering his hand with his mouth to hold back his burst of laughter. He could feel Hinata’s eager eyes on him, awaiting a response to his direct speech.

     Clutching the volleyball in one hand, Kageyama pointed it right at Hinata’s face with a smirk.

     “I will send the ball right to you,” he declared. “So trust me and jump!”

 

* * *

 

     Darkness wrapped itself around Kageyama’s shivering body. His tears were dry, body shaking too much for him to be able to stand. The sound of the ball dropping onto the ground was heard from a few feet away as he once again relived his greatest nightmare.

     Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the noise vanished. Curious, Kageyama removed his hands from his ears and looked up, shocked to see a hand held out towards him from within the darkness. Taking it, Kageyama was lifted back onto his feet and was now staring down at Hinata, who was wearing his signature dorky smile.

      _I will gratefully receive any toss tossed to me!_

     “You told me to trust you, right?” Hinata pursed his lips together in a pout. “So trust me too!”

     Appalled, Kageyama could only nod and be led by Hinata into the warm light of his evident future.


End file.
